Theodora
Theodora, also known as the Wicked Witch of the West, is the secondary antagonist of the 2013 Disney fantasy adventure film Oz: the Great and Powerful. She is a beautiful and naive witch who is protected by her powerful sister Evanora. Theodora only wants peace to come to the Land of Oz and truly believes that Oscar is the great and powerful wizard that they have been waiting for. Unfortunately, she is tricked by Evanora into believing that Oscar is using her, causing her in turn to be transformed into the Wicked Witch of the West. She was portrayed by Mila Kunis, also portrayed Rachel Newman in American Psycho 2. History Theodora first appears when Oscar Diggs first lands in Oz, believing him to be the focus of a prophecy after seeing him perform a few simple magic tricks, which she believes are real magic. Theodora tells Oscar that the wicked witch Glinda killed her father, the wizard and king of Oz, but upon his deathbed, it was predicted that a great and powerful wizard by the name of Oz would descend from the sky, save the land, and become their new king. Unfortunately, they are discovered by a winged baboon, one of the Wicked Witch of the East's minions. Oscar manages to distract it with one of his doves and the two escape. By this time, Theodora reveals she is also a witch, but a good witch. The two camp out for the night before heading to the Emerald City, where Oscar follows his womanizing ways and gives Theodora a music box; she develops feelings for Oscar, who she desires to rule with as queen, and clearly falls in love with him whereas he rebuffs such commitment. They come across Finley, a winged monkey trapped in vines. Wishing to see Oscar in action, Theodora asks him to free the creature. Unfortunately, a lion appears and tries to pounce on Oscar. Fearing his life, Oscar creates a haze to scare it off. Finley pledges a life debt to Oscar. The trio arrive in the Emerald City, as Oscar and Theodora make their way to the throne room that previously belonged to the king. Theodora's sister Evanora appears, seemingly gracious that the wizard has returned to help them stop the Witch's reign of terror, then asks him to join her later on to learn about him. As Oscar leaves the room, Evanora scolds her sister for bringing an imposter to Emerald City. Theodora tries to defend, believing that Oscar is really the wizard who will save them. In her anger, she accidentally sets off her own magic to a nearby torch. To this, Evanora slyly asks Theodora if this is really what she wants, or if she is just as wicked as the witch to wanting to aid her. Later, Theodora comes into the throne room and sees her sister spying on Oscar, she questions what happened when Evanora was with Oscar. Seeing Theodora's potential for evil, Evanora lies to her claiming that Oscar seduced her that night and promised to make her queen after he kills the Wicked Witch. Hearing this, Theodora cannot believe it, but Evanora uses the exact words Oscar said to Theodora to make her claim seem legitimate. As the two sisters continued to watch Oscar's journey, Theodora became heartbroken at Oscar's betrayal as he joins forces with Glinda. Playing on her sister's lust for revenge, Evanora offers her a green apple that will give her the strength to beat him. Theodora immediately takes a bite from it, but afterwards she realizes that Evanora was the Witch all along. However, before Theodora can rebel against her sister, she starts feeling great pain as the apple was tainted with a potion that removes all the good in Theodora's heart making her pure evil: Her skin also turns green as a side effect. Pleased, but in shock of her sister's new appearance, Evanora tells her she can cast an enchantment to mask it, but Theodora angrily yells no as she embraces this new form as the Wicked Witch of the West. As her first act, she flies to Munchkin Country and easily breaks through Glinda's barrier. Landing in the town's square (as an allusion to the witch's first appearance in the 1939 film), she confronts Glinda and Oscar, the latter being unable to recognize her. Reminding Oscar of the time they spent together, Oscar remembers and realizes the Witch is Theodora, however the Witch of the West then uses her magic to make Oscar dance in the air like a puppet, telling Oscar that he is the cause of her wickedness. Glinda tries to fight her off and begs the Witch to stop, trying to reason this isn't her but Evanora's influence, but the Witch scoffs at this, and says that she'll come back with the armies of the Emerald City. Oscar tries to get through as well, but the Witch coldly states that he isn't a wizard, and all their hopes will amount to nothing. As a reminder to Oscar's earlier comment of how witches use broomsticks when they met, she forces away one of the villagers' brooms towards her and corrupts it, and then flies away laughing using the broom as her ride. With war approaching from Glinda's resistance, Evanora along with the Witch of the West prepare their army against the coming invasion. Announcing that they will drive away the enemy, Evanora is suddenly interrupted by the Witch of the West stating there will be no mercy, only complete slaughter, as she demonstrates her much more cruel personality to a surprised Evanora. When the resistance finally attacks, Evanora and the Witch of the West watch invaders coming through the Poppy Fields. Evanora calls out for the winged baboons to attack, but realizes too late that it's a trap composed of false scarecrow soldiers that puts most of the baboons to sleep, despite attempts to escape. However, two baboons manage to avoid this and capture the nearby Glinda, bringing her to Evanora. As Glinda is taunted by Evanora, the Witch of the West witnesses Oscar stealing a large amount of gold from the Emerald City vaults and seemingly flies away with it in a hot air balloon. She arrives in the town square and announces the cowardice and betrayal of the Wizard, showing the hot air balloon flying nearby. She shoots it down, causing it to ignite on fire and pour down gold stolen from the treasury. As she and Evanora are about to finish off Glinda, an illusion cast from a carriage appears as Oscar's head. Thinking this to be impossible, the Witch of the West tries to fire at the head, only to have no effect. In response, Oscar sets off multiple effects to scare the witches and believe his power. Seeing the Wizard's might and uprising from the citizens, The Witch of the West attempts to do what Evanora couldn't and kill Glinda. However, as she is distracted, China Girl hands Glinda her wand, and she is able to repel the Witch. Weakened by this attack, the Witch of the West flies off, vowing to return. Oscar states that he knows her evilness wasn't her doing, and if she can ever find the good in her heart again, she will be welcomed back. The Wicked Witch of the West roars out her defiance at Oscar before flying off. Powers and Abilities Like her sister Evanora, Theodora gets her magic powers from a special source, she wears a ring with a red gem that glows bright red whenever she uses magic. She has the power to conjure flaming fireballs in both hands in both her good witch and wicked witch form. In her wicked witch form, she can cause flames from both her hands to collide with each other to create a more powerful and deadly strike. She also has the power to levitate by herself and by using the broom she stole from the quadling farmer and corrupting it, she can use that to fly which leaves behind a trail of black smoke.In addition, Theodora has the ability of telekinesis, as shown when she made Oscar levitate and dance against his will. Furthermore In her wicked witch form, Theodora is shown to have superhuman strength, as shown when her nails were able to cut into a wooden surface. Quotes Gallery The Wicked Witch of the West (Oz).jpg|Theodora as a villainess. Wicked Theodora.jpg|Theodora aka the Wicked Witch of the West. Theodora.jpg|Theodora meets Oz A-Night-with-Theodora-oz-the-great-and-powerful-34726953-500-208.jpg|Theodora dancing with Oz Lady Theodora.jpg|Theodora before her transformation. oz-great-wicked-witch.jpg|Theodora uses her powers to levitate Oz The Wicked Witch of the West & the Wicked Witch of the East.JPG|Theodora and her sister Evanora Theodora laughing.png|Theodora's evil laugh Wicked-2.jpg|Theodora's evil stare TheodoraOz.png|Theodora amazed from Oz's tricks. WickedWitchTheodora.png B5DEE86F-46C9-43A8-843C-9A7949BC5AE2.jpeg BD73C911-F923-40D3-B4CD-D510518FFC93.jpeg 6B55F5C8-B6CD-477D-AD57-8F9259FAFB0B.png 63302F1C-F499-4BBB-BCFF-34B1045C4819.jpeg 1AB04E03-2CEB-4939-8F84-6CFE433EABD0.jpeg C2F6D4BA-DC35-4353-820E-8F447675A6B8.jpeg 4AFADC19-DC77-4160-9F74-0F403D7E14AC.jpeg 31BC4720-F353-4BB5-8249-CB40AB16499C.jpeg Trivia *Her new appearance is like what Oz thought witches should look like (sans the warts). *After becoming a wicked witch, she is shown to be even more evil than her sister, which is consistent with what Glinda says about her in The Wizard of Oz. *Theodora, like the original wicked witch from the 1939 Wizard of Oz, seems to favor fire-based magic. *Even though Theodora is the secondary antagonist, she and Evanora could be considered a Big Bad Duumvirate. Navigation Category:Female Category:Oz Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Sadists Category:Extravagant Category:Hero's Lover Category:Vengeful Category:Outcast Category:Tyrants Category:Warlords Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Pawns Category:Power Hungry Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Delusional Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Oppressors Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Insecure Category:Alter-Ego Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Trickster Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Magic Category:Mongers Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Mastermind Category:Torturer Category:Psychics Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Heretics Category:Brutes Category:Terrorists Category:Usurper Category:Theatrical Villains